


where no shadow stays

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [111]
Category: Christian Myth & History, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Happy Ending Depending On Your Definition Of Happy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Secret Identity, Seduction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel’s mother was an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where no shadow stays

**Author's Note:**

> Title: where no shadow stays  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Milton  
> Warnings: AU; dub-con elements, maybe; I play around with Biblical mythology; mentions of past violence; character death  
> Pairings: Blaine/Kurt, Burt/Mama Hummel  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 1700  
> Point of view: third

The first time Blaine touches Kurt’s hand, that very first day, the innocent spy on the stairs, he wonders, _What do you think I am?_

By the end of the day, walking Kurt to his SUV and watching him drive away, Blaine knows exactly how Kurt sees him: the same way everyone else does. 

_He’s such a nice boy, that Blaine Anderson._

_Blaine, you’re always so charming._

_You’re so brave – surviving what you did, and not letting it weigh you down._

Yes. Blaine Anderson is a survivor. 

Or, well, he would be, Blaine thinks, turning to go back inside, if he’d actually survived anything.

Blaine Anderson died that night, in the parking lot outside the gym, beneath the fists and feet of three drunken, laughing seniors. 

And the thing wearing his skin, walking back into Dalton Academy – it is _not_ a nice boy. 

.

Kurt Hummel’s mother was an angel. That’s what his dad tells him, but neither of them has any idea that it’s true.

.

Kurt Hummel does not believe in the god of his grandparents (both sets) and most of his friends. His father has never been religious and while his mother sang hymns (with the voice of an angel, so beautiful and so perfect), she never preached about _god this_ and _god that_. 

Kurt Hummel has never met his mother’s parents, but he knows about them. They were good people. They died when she was a girl. 

… Kurt Hummel’s mother had no parents beyond a father Kurt has never prayed to, even once.

.

Blaine Anderson was a good kid and a good friend. If he hadn’t tried defending his platonic date, he’d have gotten off lightly enough to survive with only terrible injuries, not fatal ones.

As he gasped for air and pled for his life, Blaine Anderson prayed for help, for anyone to save him. 

The god whose church he attended with his parents didn’t answer. 

Someone else did.

.

The thing wearing Blaine Anderson’s face and singing with Blaine Anderson’s voice and flirting shamelessly (then lying about it) with a boy Blaine Anderson would’ve crushed _so_ hard on has no name anyone on Earth knows. Most of the denizens of Heaven wouldn’t believe their senses if they ever met him. 

And those poor bastards in Hell… 

Well. No one knows _his_ name, but his father’s? Oh, _yes, that_ name they _know_.

.

Kurt’s mother didn’t fall. She didn’t tell anyone where she was, what she was doing, or why she’d left, but she didn’t fall. And when her time ran out, she kissed her husband ( _such_ a good man) and her little boy goodbye, went for a drive, and died.

She delayed as long as she could, and she loved as fully as possible, and all she wanted in any realm was to _stay_ with her family, with a simple man and an amazing boy. But had she managed it, eyes would’ve turned to Earth.

Eyes turned anyway.

.

“Hey, kiddo, how’s it going?” Dad asks when he checks in. “Gotten bored yet?”

“Dad, I found a nephil!” Blaine bursts out.

Dad stares at him. “You did _what_? Seriously, you are the _only_ one of my kids who could find a fucking angel’s spawn in _Ohio_.” Dad wipes at his face, chuckling, then asks, “So, what’s the plan?”

Blaine straightens, wishing the boy’s body was taller. “He’s mine, Dad. I’m gonna lead him to the edge and catch him when he falls.”

Dad stares at him again and groans. “Ah, fuck me,” he mutters. “You actually _love_ him. Shit.” 

.

Blaine Anderson died on the concrete, his last gasp a sob. He’s not in Heaven and he’s not in Hell – Blaine Anderson’s soul is asleep in a little ball of golden light deep inside the body he was born in.

The thing wearing him takes good care of Blaine Anderson’s soul; if Blaine Anderson moves on, he moves on straight to Heaven, and somebody would notice.

If there’s one thing his father taught him, it’s to avoid Heaven’s eye.

.

Kurt Hummel sings like an angel. He inherited his voice from his mother.

His best friend Blaine loves to sing duets with him; they complement each other beautifully.

Kurt’s in love with Blaine, and has been since Blaine turned around at the foot of the stairs. Everyone can see it but Blaine.

Blaine is kind and compassionate and he takes Kurt under his wing. Blaine’s the most popular boy at Dalton; everyone follows his lead, so Kurt rises to the top quickly, too.

.

“What will you do with him?” Dad asks two weeks after Kurt’s transfer.

Blaine shrugs. “His mother had to be pretty high up, to hide for so well and so long. He’s got that in him.” Blaine lowers his voice to say, “When he sings, Dad, the world stops.”

Dad’s eyes widen.

Blaine continues, even softer, “And when we sing together, Dad…” He shivers at the memory.

“Make him yours, son,” Dad commands.

Blaine nods, already well on the way.

.

Once he leaves McKinley, the good memories of that place start to fade and all he can remember is the pain, the fear, and the shame.

He cries about it in Blaine’s arms, and Blaine rocks him back and forth, humming a lullaby, and Blaine promises with every touch, strong and sure, that Kurt is safe now.

Kurt believes it and falls deeper in love.

.

They sing, and the world stops, and no one notices.

.

Kurt stops emailing or texting or calling or checking facebook for his friends. He’s always with Blaine, or thinking about Blaine, or looking for Blaine. Since he boards at Dalton, nobody notices at first. 

Nobody notices for a long time, and he keeps watching Blaine, smiling at Blaine, fantasizing and dreaming and hoping of Blaine. 

The day finally comes, sun shining and sky clear, when Blaine holds out a hand and murmurs, “Sing with me, Kurt.”

“Of course,” Kurt breathes, placing his hand in Blaine’s, trying to smother his helpless giggle. Blaine smiles at him, eyes bright, and Kurt knows he loves this boy.

.

“I’ve got him,” Blaine tells Dad, buoyed up by his excitement, giddy and _bubbly_. Dad side-eyes him for a moment, but Blaine doesn’t care.

He’s got _Kurt_. Kurt is _his_ forever and for always – whatever wings Kurt has, they’ve tarnished for _Blaine_. And Kurt doesn’t even know it yet.

.

By the time Burt starts to worry about his son, by the time Finn realizes he doesn’t know his brother anymore, by the time Rachel orders New Directions help her do _something_ , it’s far too late.

.

Burt marches straight to Dalton and pulls his son from the school. But when he gets to Kurt’s dorm (Kurt wasn’t in class, for no reason Burt knows, though he could damn sure guess), Kurt’s gone. 

So’s Blaine.

.

“What are you?” Kurt asks softly, looking into Blaine’s honey-warm eyes, hands snug in Blaine’s strong grip. 

“Yours,” Blaine replies, just as softly, leaning forward slowly to telegraph his intent.

.

 _I love you_ , Blaine whispers in Kurt’s dreams, every night for a year.

When Kurt says, _I love you, too_ , he’s also saying, _Yes_.

He just doesn’t know it for awhile.

.

Kurt’s mother was an angel. 

She finds her brother, ten years to the day she left her son, and she demands, “What are you doing, Samael?” 

Her brother gives her a long look and then he smiles. “Israfel,” he says warmly. “This form suits you, dear one.” 

Israfel learned a great deal during her time on Earth, so she says, “Cut the shit. What is _your_ son doing with _mine_?”

The being who hasn’t been Samael in a very long time laughs, reaching out to clap Israfel on the shoulder. She shudders but allows the touch. “The boy’s in love,” he says, waving a hand dismissively. “The _boys_ are in love, little sister. Isn’t that the greatest gift of all?” 

Israfel stares into his eyes, seeing only worlds burning and the end of time, and when she looks away, tears trickle down her cheeks. 

“You know the power of song, Israfel,” her brother says gently, reaching out to trace the tears as they fall. “We once sang together, remember? I should’ve recognized the voice – your son sounds just like you.” 

“Please, Samael,” she says, stepping into the touch. “Leave Kurt out of your plans.” 

He laughs again. “This is no plan of mine.” He steps back, arms and wings wide, and Israfel follows his gaze to the horizon – Earth, ripe for the picking. “This world is my sons’,” he says. “All of them.” 

Israfel closes her eyes. “Then it’s done,” she whispers and is gone.

.

“Sing with me,” Blaine murmurs, nuzzling Kurt’s throat, fingers caressing Kurt’s skin. 

“Show me your true face,” Kurt counters, tilting his neck to give Blaine better access. 

A year and two months since that day on the stairs. It’s time. 

Blaine pulls back, still holding onto to Kurt, and says, “Come with me.” 

“Of course,” Kurt replies, and clings tight as Blaine steps through reality.

.

Kurt still calls him _Blaine_ and always will, even though Blaine Anderson is finally in Heaven. 

Kurt finally has wings, and they’re as dark as midnight on a moonless, starless night. 

Kurt still sings with Blaine and always will; their duet is one of Lucifer’s favorite sounds. 

Kurt hasn’t been home in months and no one knows where he is. 

He looks at Blaine, the boy who took his hand that day, the boy who took him under his wing, the boy who saved his life – Kurt looks at Blaine’s true face, one of Lucifer’s younger sons, and finds him beautiful.

When their voices spiral around each other, Lucifer howls with mirth as the world stops. 

The war hasn’t even been fought yet and it’s already won.

.

“Do you remember the day we met?” Blaine asks, dancing with Kurt in the clouds, thunder booming and lightning flashing. 

“I thought you were the handsomest boy I’d ever seen,” Kurt tells him. 

“I knew you were special,” Blaine says. “I knew you were mine.” 

Kurt grins at him, wings black as tar, lit up by lightning, and doesn’t remember anything else.


End file.
